Futuratani zenshin vs project double zeta
this is a fight/clash created by Azure Sha-Barracuda14.99. INTRODUCTION Welcome to Ultima oc/fc championship clash. An internet show that pits two fan made characters together and makes them fight. Today we are gonna pit the hybrid bounty hunter, futuratani zenshin, against the legacy weapon, project double zeta. It's going to be a climatic clash as well as the end of an era. Futuratani info can be found here: http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Futuratani_zenshin Project double zeta info can be found here: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Double_Zeta FIGHTER 1: FUTURATANI ZENSHIN In the year 2438, Futuratani was born as a part of a race of beings called infinitrixes. She then traveled to crescent island where she would live for most of her childhood. Growing up, she knew she wasn't a human but tried to fit in which didn't work out. One thing she knew is that she had great powers and a love for combat. So at the age of 9 she became a bounty hunter and was very successful in her career and gained tons of money to the point of creating her own lair. Now 27 years old in human years, she has come to realize that she is not the only infinitrix on earth and met many other members of her kind. Now she saves the world and hunts bounty at the same time. It was revealed in chapter 14 of her fanfiction series that at some point in her early childhood she was found and adopted by a rich couple, james and Eliza blackwine, in crescent island who named her heaven blackwine and raised her until she was 6 years old. when a burglar broke in their mansion and murdered the couple. (Futuratani was sleeping in her room, therefore was not in danger). When futuratani realized this, she was quickly knocked unconscious by a mysterious gas that gave her amnesia. Recalling no memory of what happened or her adopted folks, she continued to live alone. The Infinitrixes are a hybrid race with each individual having their own DNA samples. In Futuratani's case, Her DNA samples are the following: -'Saiyan (Ex. Son Goku)' -'Kryptonian (Ex. Superman/Kal El)' -'Crystal gem (Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, etc.)' -'Vampire' -'Amazon' -'Na'vi' -'Fairy' -'Lexiconian' She has nearly unlimited Super strength and speed. And stamina which is infinite. She is also immortal and can fly. She is capable of transforming into all super saiyan forms as well as some undiscovered ones. All of which increase her strength. She has a tail that allows her to transform into a great ape. She can also fire ki blasts and other ki based Attacks including the big bang kamehameha. She has hundreds of types of vision, including heat vision and has ice breath And she can absorb energy from the sun to gain strength and can even go inside the sun. She is also capable of blowing away planets. She has sharp vampire fangs and has a bite force of 2,000,00 Psi. She can turn people into vampires. And has sharp claws that are made of daimonds that can slash through anything. She has gems on her body that she can summon weapons from. And she has magical powers as well and an immunity to fairy magic and witch magic. She is also very intelligent and multilingual. And she can breathe in space and water. And she has trained in every martial art known to man and some fictional martial arts. And she has a belt that allows her to store all her weapons and equipment. And her skeleton is made of adamantium, vibranium, Nth metal, titanium and steel. Making it one whole alloy. Recently, she has shown to have a regenerative/accelerated healing factor, she can heal from any injury at an extremely fast pace and she has godly ki. She also developed a mind reading power. Weaknesses: A special gas. a mineral called Alakazium. Can be affected by very powerful magic. And grabbing her tail can make her weak as long as it's being held. FIGHTER 2: PROJECT DOUBLE ZETA A ruthless, coldhearted, horror, P-ZZ is unrivaled in terms of skillset of The 20th's executives. Originally just armor, one man, Harrison Minata, a person of Japanese/American descendance, initially had the armor in his garage as a trinket. Days have passed, and the armor was docile, until the symbol on its mask glowed red. Minata's soul was being ripped out of him to put in this... "NEW" body. Ultimately, the body faded, and what was thought as an armor for decoration, came to life. Minata's personality, intelligence, mind, and even combat experience was rearranged, morphed, and completely changed. There is no turning back. Minata must accept the changes, or be stuck in the suit for good. As Shii (P-ZZ's former Name), he is made of an unknown alloy with an unmeasured amount to strength, making it unknown to test how much strength the armor can withstand (It HAS, however been tested by The 20th by pushing gravity beyond limits, by Shooting P-ZZ out of a cannon at 10,000,001,000,000 mph, and didn't even have minor fracture, and was confirmed that the armor: Shii was capable of defying science itself. Based of this idea, it would be confirmed P-ZZ is immune to Nuclear Strike, Global-Thermal Nuclear War, Hackers, and so on. But the Reason Behind this is more shocking: The 20th found out that Shii is ACTUALLY a Legacy Weapon the whole time! Therefore Shii was the embodiment of such, and can only be defeated by those who ALSO have Legacy Weapons, which nobody else of The 20th had. When sent on missions, P-ZZ usually lets the opponent make the first move (And potentially fail.), allowing him to destroy many an opponent. Usually, It's Sayuri, and Kim Yun Tsun (Whom strangely, doesn't have a Legacy Weapon.) who have to team up, and defeat (Not Kill) P-ZZ. But for each encounter, P-ZZ is seemingly more cunning, and more powerful. Ultimately, it's the MYSTERIOUS 3rd member of the F.F. who stops P-ZZ when there is no one to turn to. With Harrison Minata's body gone, and Legacy Weapon: Shii corrupting his soul, there is few who can stop what is currently The 20th's Second in command. Shii is a Legacy Weapon, thus Project Double Zeta is capable of defenses a normal combatant couldn't handle. As a note, removing Shii's mask only does nothing, and Harrison Minata's soul technically doesn't exist in the physical world, leaving only those who can cut through souls without damaging Shii can do the most damage. Shii's gauntlets also discharge pure VOID, which can damage the souls of its enemies. His left shoulder: Salvo, can shoot 3 missiles per round, but strangely, it seems to have near unlimited supply. P-ZZ's Sword can switch between all 5 Eastern elements, while retaining the form of his sword. Shii's "Handle" is actually a rail gun, capable of Nuclear assault. But his most powerful weapon of all is the symbol on Shii's mask. It is capable of potentially disabling a whole skillset overtime. Not many have been known, but the select few that are includes: Without soul, P-ZZ is an empty shell. Lost to Kishido, Kim Yun Tsun, and Sayuri at one point or another... EVERY TIME EVENTUALLY. Kishido is capable of killing the soul of living beings, making him, P-ZZ's final opponent he lost to. THE CLASH In the arctic tundra at exactly 7:24 pm, futuratani zenshin was standing on top of a mountain folding her arms while pondering about something. She had recently heard of her daughter, Rintu's, death at the hands of what the messenger referred to as a "mystic suit of armor". Futuratani was furious and then traveled at the speed of light to the 20th's hideout to find out more about this suit of armor. She broke the door down with ease and slaughtered most of the inhabitants of the establishment. However, despite this none of the operators working at the 20th gave her answers so she proceeded to leave with some alive until P-ZZ arrived suddenly and confronted the infinitrix. P-ZZ: Futuratani zenshin. I was expecting you to show your face eventually...... Futuratani zenshin: Save it! Don't think I haven't heard about you killing my daughter, Rintu. My blood. Now your gonna PAY for that one. P-ZZ: You are not capable of a thing as destroying me. You won't fare any better then your brat of a daughter did. Futuratani zenshin: That's where your wrong! after that Futuratani charged at P-ZZ and attempted to deliver a swift kick to his chin but the suit of armor proved quicker than she thought as he dodged her attack and delivered two jabs to her ribcage then kicked her out of the entrance and she stopped herself in midair. She then dodged a sword attack by Shii and suckerpunched the suit of armor in the side of the face and zapped him with her heat vision, while it did seem to affect Shii for a short period of time, he eventually overcame it and redirected the heat vision back to futuratani but she swiped it away effortlessly. The two then exchanged blows using martial arts and boxing styles until futuratani headbutted Shii away but he wasn't fazed. They then stared each other down. Futuratani zenshin: Your tougher then I thought. I'll give ya that. P-ZZ: Correct. You have always doubted your opponents. Pretty soon that will be your downfall. Futuratani zenshin: Well when that happens, give me a call! Futuratani then zipped behind Shii and elbowed the back of his neck then stomped hard on his back sending the legacy weapon crashing into the rocky ground. Futuratani then grabs shii's foot and slammed him on the ground a couple times then shii countered by kicking the hybrid bounty hunter in the face then swiped her into a giant boulder. Futuratani then zoomed in and tackled shii and flew across the terrain while holding on to him tightly. However P-ZZ then took his sword out and slashed futuratani on the back 5 times before they both crash into a mountain. Futuratani then gets and looks at her back which as been stripped bare by shii's sword, she has no scratches or scars but the back of her suit is almost completely sliced up but she did feel pain from those strikes. This distracts futuratani from the incoming missile that hits her point blank in the face, this sudden attack causes her to stagger back dizzy. Then P-ZZ fires two more missles which futuratani dodges then grabs and throws at shii who slashes through both of them then delivers a punch to futuratani's chest which sends her flying and she crashes into multiple boulders during this. She then lands hard. Before she can get back to her feet shii slashes her multiple times then blasts her into a mountain. She then dizzly attempts to get back to her feet but shii suddenly lands on top of her, trying to crush her under his weight. Then he gets off her and looks at her disgustedly. P-ZZ: I have told you that you won't stand a chance against me. Your just as pathetic as your daughter. Futuratani: Ha! You think that's all I've got? I'm full of surprises, baby!!!! She then gets to her feet and blasts shii away using a ki blast then blasts him with multiple ki blasts then fires a kamehameha that hits shii point blank. He then falls to the ground before getting back to his feet with the symbol on his mask glowing red. Then futuratani started getting paranoid and afraid of the symbol. P-ZZ: Are you frightened? Well I'm only gonna increase the pain! Futuratani zenshin: No.....no....NO!!!!! I'm not falling for your tricks! Then futuratani gathered all this energy and transformed into a super saiyan. She then glared at shii and got into a fighting stance. Shii then complied with a fighting stance of his own. She then got even more power and transformed into an ascended super saiyan. She glared and clenched her fists even more with rage and confidence. Futuratani: Two of blake's other characters fell by BMHKain's characters. I'm gonna be the first to beat one of you guys. Plus, I'm undefeated with a 2-0 record. Let's see if you can kill me. P-ZZ: Let's make a deal then.......if I kill you then not only will your streak end but you will be erased from existence. For good. But if you somehow defeat me then you can eliminate all of genysis crusher and win the the war. Futuratani zenshin: (Thinks) deal. This is gonna be the END of an ERA!! P-ZZ: indeed....... The two then get into a fighting stance for they are about to get in the fight of their lives. They both charge each other and clash with fiery determination. Futuratani then uses heat vision and zaps shii away and tries to punch him but the suit of armor dodges in the nick of time and delivers multiple kicks to her chest then tries to slash her but she dodges as well. P-ZZ then launches three missles which futuratani destroys with her heat vision then she quickly jams her knee into shii's mid-section then kicks him into a mountain that she blows up with a final flash attack. The suit of armor walks out of it with scratches and dents but not too much damage which shocks futuratani. Shii then zooms up to her and rams into her knocking her into the sky then he slashes her 10 times before punching her away. She then gets up and blasts shii with a Destructo disc which slices his side, leaving an open hole. The two then ram into each other and trade blow for blow until futuratani gets the upper hand and punches the suit of armor multiple times at light speed, the force of the punches send them flying around the world with until reaching new York City then futuratani stops and knocks him through 4 buildings. Shii fights back by slashing her three times then blasts her into the atmosphere with his nuclear attack. Believing her to be dead he then dusts himself off. Meanwhile, in space futuratani was absorbing energy from the sun while thinking about how she is gonna destroy P-ZZ. Then after a couple seconds she gets an awesome idea and powers up. While back on earth, shii is about to leave when he noticed something charging at him and before he could react it crashed into him, driving him 12 feet beneath the ground and creating a large crater. When the dust clears, shii struggles to get up and realizes His legs have been separated from his body. He then tries to crawl to his sword until a foot stomps/smashes it to pieces. P-ZZ: Imposs- He couldn't finish his sentence as futuratani grabbed his head and tore it from his body. Then sliced it up and blasted it to nothing. Futuratani is then revealed to be in a new form, the super-infinitrix, and she went to fly away to search for the 20th. FATAL KILL!!!! Category:OC fights Category:Fanmade Vs Category:Futuratani Zenshin Vs Category:Fanmade Vs Fanmade Category:Prodject Double Zeta Vs Category:Azure Sha-Barracida14.99's Pages